Jack Frost's Christmas Attack
by mah29732
Summary: Danny is getting the flu, hint heat powers, hint, hint this Christmas season. What is worse is that he is facing an icy villain known as Jack Frost. Santa Claus movie crossover with DP.
1. A Frosty Villain

Jack Frost's Christmas Attack

Chapter 1: A Frosty Villain

It had been only a few months since Danny had revealed his ice powers and defeated Undergrowth who attempted to takeover the world and brainwash Sam into doing his bidding. Danny was coming down with the flu, but it wasn't any ordinary flu and what is even stranger is that Danny took flu shots prior to catching the flu.

"Do we have to be out here?" asked Danny to Jazz as she was buying presents for their parents, "I need bed rest to cure this flu or maybe go to the hospital."

"Danny, remember you told me that you had a strange cold before you got your ice powers?" asked Jazz, "What if you might be getting a new power?"

"Like what exactly?" asked Danny as he sneezed.

"From my point of view" replied Jazz as she was feeling her brother's forehead, "looks like you're heating up pretty fast and even melting the snow around you."

"Really?" asked Danny with astonishment as he never notice a melted snowman as he passed by it.

"Well" replied Jazz as she was finished buying the presents for their parents, "I think I should take these in. Don't want you to get mom and dad sick."

"Fine by me" said Danny, "I just hope there is not going to be any trouble this Christmas year."

But Danny couldn't have spoken too soon as he was walking to meet up with Sam and Tucker, he heard a strange laughter coming out from nowhere. Suddenly a gush of wind went by Danny like lightning speed. As Danny got a closer look as he changed into his ghost mode by heading behind some trash cans and racing toward whatever was the head of the gush of wind. As it turned out, it seemed like it was some sort of frosty man at the head. The frosty man stopped at Amity Park's main Christmas tree that was just about to be finished.

"Time to say good bye to Christmas" said the frosty man as he used his ice powers and froze the large Christmas tree in town center.

"Hey, you can't do that" said a police officer as he got out some handcuffs, "I'm going to have to bring you in."

"I don't think so" said the frosty man as he used his ice powers and placed the officer's feet on ice, "I'm Jack Frost and I'm going to take down Christmas for good along with taking down that Santa Claus."

"Oh no you don't" said a voice behind Jack.

As Jack Frost turned around, he noticed a strange boy in white hair and glowing green eyes along with a fancy jumpsuit coming straight toward him. Danny gave Jack Frost a good punch sending him flying into a pile of garbage nearby.

"Wow, Inviso Bill" said the police officer whose feet were still frozen, "I guess I was wrong about you being a villain after all this time."

"Okay, can you people stop referring me to Inviso Bill, its Danny Phantom" said Danny.

"So, this is who I am up against?" asked Jack as he got himself out of the mess thanks to his own ice powers, "Looks like it's time to put you on ice."

"Your not the only one with ice powers jerk" said Danny as he used his own ice powers against ice.

"You're forgetting boy" said Jack, "I have years and years of experience using these sort of powers. You have just recently acquired these powers as I so have heard."

"How do you know about me?" asked Danny as he began to struggle maintaining balance as Jack's ice blast was coming toward him.

"Let's just say I know you have been quite naughty last year" replied Jack, "and I intend on forming an alliance with you."

"Sorry pal" said Danny as he was eventually getting the upper hand, "but I'm not planning on being naughty this year."

Danny then succeeded in freezing Jack Frost. But Jack Frost broke free shattering all the ice toward all over the place. Jack then dashed right toward Danny and gave him a good punch and another kick sending him flying right into the snow. As Danny was about to continue the fight against this Jack Frost, Danny was heating up inside as his "flu" was getting the upper hand. So much that the snow around him began to melt along with the frozen Christmas tree coming back to a regular Christmas tree.

"That's it kid" said Jack as he notice Danny's little "flu" problem, "you are ruining my fun here in Amity Park."

As Jack Frost was about to come right toward Danny as he was getting quite weak, Sam immediately leaped into the scene using the Fenton Peeler. Sam gave Jack Frost a good punch and another kick. She then kicked Jack right in the stomach and uppercut him right up into the air and Jack fell right into some alleyway.

"You okay?" asked Sam as she turned off the Fenton Peeler to Danny.

"Who the heck is this Jack Frost?" asked Danny as he was getting up.

"I don't know" replied Sam, "but he sure sounds like bad news."

"Wow, that was amazing" said Tucker as he came into the scene, "I can't believe you fought a villain who also had ice powers."

"And we seem to be evenly matched" said Danny as he changed himself back into his human self.

"Hey, you kids didn't see what happen here?" asked a police officer as he along with his fellow officers were trying to chip out the officer whose feet was frozen by Jack Frost, "And how did that snow suspiciously melted so quickly?"

Before the police officer could answer that, Danny's father Jack Fenton along with Maddie came into the scene.

"We got word that this was the scene of a ghost attack" said Jack then he looked down and notice the snow had melted suspiciously quite quickly, "and it seems like this ghost has heat powers to ruin our winter holiday. No ghost is going to ruin the winter holiday as long as Jack Fenton is around."

"Say, I remember you" said the police officer, "you were that crazy ghost hunter who accused a fake Santa of being a ghost and trapping him in the mall one year weren't you?"

"Look, I get confused when old St. Nick calls him the Spirit of Christmas" said Jack, "makes you really think he could be a ghost."

"Not this again" sighed Danny.

"Come on, let's get out of here before things start to get even hairier" said Tucker.

"You just read our mind" said Danny as he and Sam were leaving the scene with Tucker.

While the three were leaving the scene from being embarrassed anymore than even knowing Jack Fenton or hearing his rants, another Jack by the name of Jack Frost was recovering from the attack Sam had surprised him with.

"My arching head" said Jack Frost as he got up from the ground, "that ghost boy seems to have some allies in this town. I know that I can't take down old St. Nick as long as that ghost kid remains. Seems to me like that ghost kid has ice powers just like me, so why not make the entire town think that he's going to ruin Christmas and do my job for me?"

Then he begins to make a malevolent evil laughter hoping that his plans would succeed.


	2. Targeting the Santas

Chapter 2: Targeting the Santas

After the encounter with this Jack Frost character, Danny and his two friends went to the mall to do any last minute shopping. Danny's little "flu" problem was still quite bothersome for Sam and Tucker. Whenever anyone of them was close to Danny, they felt quite warm in their winter clothing. Even Danny was sweating like crazy from his forehead and his sweat began to drip down from his body and onto the ground.

"Danny, something is seriously wrong with you" said Sam as she notice this.

"Yea" said Tucker, "someone could slip over that wet floor."

"Sorry guys, after a few months after I faced Undergrowth, I began to develop these strange flu-like symptoms and what is worse is that I even had a flu shot" added Danny.

"This sounds serious, I think you probably need to see a doctor" said Sam.

"But if I do that then I'll be exposed as Danny Phantom" said Danny, "you know how these doctors do these sort of blood tests."

"But everybody is going to still going to notice your flu-like symptoms" said Sam, "and everybody else is certainly going to be worried."

"Well, as long as this Jack Frost character is still around, I may have to take those chances" said Danny.

"By the way, why does this Jack Frost really want to destroy Christmas?" asked Tucker as the three were passing a imposter Santa Claus who had a line of children ready to take requests for suppose Christmas list they prepared.

"I don't know" said Danny then he looks back at the imposter Santa, "but I sure think the children would be disappointed if this Jack Frost makes his first attack against some of these phony Santas."

"Ex nay on the phony aye" said Sam to Danny as they were close by the line of children who were prepared to hopefully get want they wanted from Santa.

But of course Danny spoke too soon as he heard a familiar laughter the first time he encountered this Jack Frost. Jack Frost came gushing right into the mall sliding through the various crowds of shoppers thanks to his ice powers. He then stopped right at the first phony Santa to which Danny and his two friends had encountered.

"You are a strange fellow" said the phony Santa to Jack Frost, "by chance are you this Inviso Bill everybody has been talking about?"

"Something like that" lied Jack then he used his ice powers and freeze the phony Santa right on his chair.

The phony Santa was just doing his job for the mall and attempted to try to get up, but he was stuck like glue.

"Hey, you're not Inviso Bill" said a small boy to Jack Frost.

Jack then gave an evil glare to the small boy and he squirmed away along with the other children who were afraid of him. The icy villain then walked toward the phony Santa and was about to rip off his fake beard.

"Please don't do this, you'll traumatize the children" cried the phony Santa who was trying to get out of his position.

"Hey, what the heck do you think you are doing?" asked a mall officer as he notice Jack Frost doing his evil deed.

"Why don't you put yourself on ice" replied Jack as he used his ice powers and froze the mall officer's feet to the floor.

The mall officer couldn't do a thing to free himself from his situation as it was the same for the phony Santa. Jack Frost happily ripped off the beard from the phony Santa and the children all glared in such shock and astonishment.

"That's right kids, I Inviso Bill or should I say Danny Phantom say this Santa is a fake and I'm determine to de-beard and expose every fake Santa" said Jack as he made an evil laugh.

Jack Frost dashed off to find other phony Santas to which he can ruin the Christmas joy of the children of Amity Park. Jack dashed through several shoppers who were quite busy and he finally made it to another phony Santa and his phony elves who were giving out candy to the children.

"Time to frame Inviso Bill or should I say this Danny Phantom or whatever the fellow calls himself" said Jack as he began to approach the second phony Santa.

"My, you seem to be a strange fellow" said the second phony Santa then he handed Jack a candy Cain, "want one of these?"

"Sure" replied Jack as he gave an evil smirk.

As Jack took the candy Cain, he also froze the second phony Santa's arm and then immediately de-bearded the phony Santa in front of all the children.

"Hey, what the heck do you think you are doing?" asked one of the phony elves, "Come on boys, let's get him."

Before the phony elves could apprehend Jack Frost, the icy villain used his ice powers on the floor, making it quite slippery for the group of phony elves who all fell to the ground and slipped right into the pile of candy causing a big mess.

"Tell the tale that Inviso Bill did this to you all!" said Jack as he gave an evil laugh and left the scene.

While Danny and his two friends were still going through the mall, Danny notice that there were a lot of children quite upset running around crying along with their parents trying to calm them down.

"Inviso Bill ruined my Christmas!" cried one small girl as she hugged her mother.

"Okay, this is getting quite weird" said Sam, "I just don't know how this Jack Frost fellow could be able to frame you just like that."

"Yea, I know" said Danny, "I hope I don't run into villains like this all the time. The last villain who attempted to frame me for ruining Christmas was this Ghostwriter villain and he's still sitting in Walker's prison."

"So what do you think we should do about this Jack Frost?" asked Tucker, "We can't just let him ruin Christmas and blame you for everything."

"You're right" said Danny as he could see Jack Frost dashing about throughout the mall from down below, "you guys cover me. I have some unfinished business with this Jack Frost."

Danny raced behind some large plants where it was quite difficult for anyone to spot him even for a security cameras throughout the mall. Danny changed into his ghost mode and quickly raced toward where Jack Frost was about to de-beard another phony Santa as his new record was around six just about now.

"Ah, lucky seven" said Jack as he stopped to see the seventh phony Santa giving out presents to the children, "it's time Christmas finally came to an end."

"Oh no you don't" said a voice behind him.

Suddenly before Jack Frost could make his move to de-beard the phony Santa, Danny zoomed right toward Jack. He then turned invisible and took Jack Frost right outside the alleyway of the mall where Sam and Tucker quickly followed Danny to that location.

"Kid" said Jack, "you are really ruining my fun."

"Well your so-called fun is hurting children who are trying to celebrate Christmas" said Danny.

"Okay kid, you are just asking for it" said Jack as he flared up his icy powers giving a blue aura around him, "it's time that you met your match."

Jack then pointed his finger right at Danny and before Danny could do anything, Jack used massive amounts of his ice power and manage to freeze Danny right in a block of ice. Danny's two friends were in shock and astonishment that their friend was frozen. Then Jack notice the two.

"You two must be his collaborators" said Jack as he began to approach the two, "you two would make wonderful hostages for me."

Before Jack Frost could make his move against them, Danny's "flu" caught up with him as the ice cube to which Danny was locked in began to melt quite rapidly. Jack turned around and notice it.

"This can't be good" said Jack.

"I think you should leave my friends alone along with this holiday" said Danny as he gave Jack Frost a good punch sending him flying right into a trash can.

Jack then bursts out of the trash can with his ice powers destroying it. He was quite steamed for someone with ice powers so he decided to flee the scene as he heard sirens in the distance.

"We're not finished here" said Jack to Danny and his two friends as he used his ice powers and sped off into the distance scheming to plot his next move.

Danny changed back to his human self as he went right into a dumpster as the police arrived. But the police weren't the only ones who arrived; Jack Fenton arrived on the scene along with Maddie.

"Oh great, it's you two again" said the head officer to Jack.

"We heard rumors from terrified children that Inviso Bill was behind all of this mess at the mall" said Maddie as she was ready with her usual anti-ghost weaponry.

"Yea" said Jack, "he's my top ghost to catch, even bigger than this Spirit of Christmas since he's trying to take him out."

"Well, we'll think about hiring you two for mall security" said the head officer.

"Oh great" said Danny as he was getting out of the dumpster.

"Say son, why were you in that dumpster?" asked Jack.

"Uh, hiding from Inviso Bill?" replied Danny.

"Works for me" replied Jack then he turns to Maddie, "come on Maddie, let's catch this Inviso Bill by staking out the mall."


	3. The Snowmen Army

Chapter 3: The Snowmen Army

After the encounter with Danny Phantom, Jack Frost really wanted to up the anti against him. So he found an empty snowy field near Amity Park. He used his icy powers and created an army of snowmen and a large snowman as the head of the army.

"Alright my snowy henchmen" said Jack to his army of snowmen, "I want you to make this town have the most miserable Christmas season there can possibly be. And oh, if you run into this Danny Phantom or whatever name the people of this town refer to him, get rid of him while you are at it. I'll be watching to make sure the job is finished."

Jack Frost then used his icy powers and dashed out of the area while the large head snowman ordered the rest of the snowmen to follow him into Amity Park.

"Come on boys, you heard the boss" said the head snowman as he gave them their marching orders.

As the people of Amity Park were unaware of the army of snowmen coming toward them, Danny and his friends met up with Jazz who was finished doing the shopping and putting the gifts away in safe keeping for Christmas Day. Jazz like Danny's two friends were quite worried about Danny's little "flu" problem that really was a big problem for just about anybody to have a good old snowball fight with Danny, considered the snowball would melt as it got close to him.

"Little bro, I'm really worried about you" said Jazz as she notice all the snow melting at a rapid pace around her brother.

"Oh come on Jazz, if I got to the doctor because of this flu, they might send me to the Guys in White and we wouldn't want that to happen" said Danny.

"Look, we're just really worried about you and your flu problem" added Sam.

"Yea, and you're ruining the fun of the snowball fight" said Tucker then he picked up a ball of snow, "here, let me demonstrate something to prove my point."

Tucker threw the ball of snow right directly at Danny, but the snowball didn't hit Danny at all, rather it left Danny scared free from the snowball.

"See, I told you he ruins the fun of what a snowball fight really is suppose to be all about" said Tucker.

"This is serious Danny" said Jazz as she was going to leave the scene, "I think if it's best that we better take this to the lab. Maybe it might not be a flu or perhaps a disease only ghosts can get or you might be getting a new power or something like that."

"Well, when Undergrowth came around, Danny froze one of Sam's Venus-fly traps" said Tucker.

"Thanks for the reminder of the plant Danny ruined" said Sam sarcastically to Tucker.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault" protested Danny, "I couldn't control my new ice powers, remember?"

"And now it seems like you can't probably control these new powers you have" replied Jazz, "so I think some tests might be in order."

Before Danny and his two friends could follow Jazz back to the house to do some tests on Danny, they all heard screams all around the neighborhood.

"Help!" cried a man who was running for his life, "A snowman is chasing me!"

"Oh great" sighed Danny as he shook his head, "now I'm probably going to have to deal with some snowman who magically came to life."

"Do what you have to do" said Sam.

Danny raced behind an alleyway where nobody could see him and changed into his ghost mode. He then raced toward where the man cried for help. Danny couldn't believe his eyes, it was literally a snowman chasing a man who seemed like he was just trying to get the presents he bought from the mall back into his house.

"Please, anybody, help me!" cried the man as he seemed cornered by an alleyway as the snowman crept closer toward him.

Before the snowman could do anything, Danny used his ghost beam and destroyed the snowman back into snowy pieces.

"Oh thank you" said the man, "hey, you're Inviso Bill, are you the one who I heard is de-bearding all the Santas in the mall?"

"No, it's not me" replied Danny, "I didn't do it, an imposter by the name of Jack Frost was the culprit."

"Well, I'm going to have to need some proof before I can change my mind" said the man as he was rude not to thank Danny for saving him.

"How is this proof!" shouted a voice from above.

Suddenly the man looked up and was quite shocked to see a man in a very icy blue standing above. Jack Frost then leaped down from the building right in front of the man.

"The name is Jack Frost" said Jack as he turned to the man, "and yes, I am prepared to destroy Christmas along with anyone else who stands in my way."

"In that case" said the man as he ran away from the scene screaming for his life.

"And as for you" said Jack as he turned to Danny, "I just about had enough with your interference."

Jack pointed his finger at Danny and began to fire ice from it. Danny did his best to dodge the ice that was coming toward him. Jack then signaled his army of snowmen to come to his aid as they obeyed their master. Danny knew the snowmen were quite numerous as they were moving toward him.

"Just what are you going to do boy, you're cornered" said Jack as he gave an evil smirk.

"I don't think so" said Danny.

Then Danny gave his Ghostly Wail against the oncoming army of snowmen. The snowmen attempted to move toward Danny, but the shockwaves of the Ghostly Wail began to disintegrate the snowmen into almost nothing. Danny still had enough strength to take on Jack Frost as he had been practicing his Ghostly Wail.

"And now I'm going to take on you" said Danny.

"I think you have spoken too soon my boy" said Jack as the snowmen were regenerating into one large snowman giant.

"This can be a definite problem" said Danny as he glared into the icy blue eyes of the giant snowman.

The giant snowman roared right at Danny and used its big fist and knocked Danny right toward his two friends and his sister Jazz.

"This can't be good" said Tucker looking at Danny who was trying to recover from the attack.

"That's one giant snowman" said Jazz as she was quite frighten about the size of it.

"That be correct my dear" said Jack as he was on top of the head of the giant snowman, "now crush them!"

Before the giant snowman could do a thing, Sam turned on the Fenton Peeler which she was still well equipped with along with Jazz doing the same with another Fenton Peeler. The two then began firing anti-ghost heat beams at the giant snowman. The giant snowman cried as it could feel the heat of the energy of the beams.

"No, no!" cried Jack as he notice his snowman was melting from the heat exposure, "This can't be happening!"

"Quickly" said Sam to Jazz, "let's take Danny and move out!"

"You got it" added Jazz.

As the giant snowman was decaying because of the heat exposure from the anti-ghost rays, Jazz along with Danny's two friends quickly moved Danny back to the house. Jack Frost was determine to make sure Danny wasn't going to ruin anymore of his "fun" but he couldn't take his giant snowman with him as it was already melting to the ground.

"This is certainly going to be a setback for me" said Jack then he heard some sirens in the distance and was beginning to leave the scene, "yep, definitely a setback."

After Jack Frost left the scene to scheme more plots against Amity Park and Danny Phantom, Danny was recovering in his human form from his ordeal with the army of snowmen Jack Frost had created and both Jazz and Sam had turned off their Fenton Peelers as Jack and Maddie Fenton came home.

"Back from the mall so soon Mr. and Ms. Fenton?" asked Tucker to the two.

"Those mall officers are really bad security" replied Jack, "they said I was doing more damage to ruin Christmas than this Inviso Bill was ripping off beards from phony Santas."

"Hello, you trapped at least five of those Santas in the anti-ghost traps you had placed around" said Maddie as she was quite embarrassed.

"I can't keep on not doing that" said Jack, "you know how those Santas say they are the Spirit of Christmas and all. What if these people could be the agents of the head of the Spirit of Christmas?"

"So what's Danny been up to?" asked Maddie.

"Uh, not that much Ms. F" replied Tucker, "he's up in his room resting."

"Over tired from Christmas shopping I suppose" said Jack, "well, maybe this is the year I can finally get the Spirit of Christmas captured. I have been waiting a long time for this."

While Danny's parents were chatting on what went wrong in the mall, Danny woke up from his ordeal with Tucker coming into his room along with Sam and Jazz waiting for him to get up.

"I can't believe how strong this Jack Frost really is" said Danny, "I mean he's even too powerful for me to defeat."

"I think we really should concentrate on finding out why Jack Frost wants to destroy Christmas" said Jazz, "it's the only key in making him stop from attacking Amity Park and leaving the holidays alone."

"Why not ask old St. Nick himself?" asked Tucker.

"Come on Tuck, you know Santa doesn't really exist, heck I don't even celebrate Christmas" replied Sam.

"But we can use the Specter Speeder and go into the ghost zone and find him" said Tucker, "and we can get us some dirt on this Jack Frost fellow."

"That's going to take years" said Danny.

"We can use the Boooomerrang" suggested Jazz, "dad said one year he thought he caught the Spirit of Christmas in one of his anti-ghost traps. He still has a piece of hair from Santa I suspect."

"Well, I think it's all we got if we're going to stop this Jack Frost" said Danny, "let's give it a shot."


	4. Getting Info on Jack Frost

Chapter 4: Getting Info on Jack Frost

After Tucker made the suggestion of trying to search for Santa Claus to get information on Jack Frost, Jazz went down to the weapons room where Jack had kept his failed attempts each year of capturing the Spirit of Christmas. She picked out a white hair of some sort in an anti-ghost net Jack one year thought he caught Santa, but somehow whoever was in the net escaped unharmed. She then came back with the piece of hair and replaced Danny's DNA with the white hair into the Boooomerrang.

"Okay, everything seems to be in place" said Jazz to everybody else who were in the basement, "it should be easier for us to find Santa with this."

"I do hope you're right" said Danny as he along with his two friends were getting into the Specter Speeder ready to follow the Boooomerrang into the ghost zone, "I just hope that by doing this we can defeat this Jack Frost that has been terrorizing Amity Park."

"Well, here goes nothing" said Jazz as she threw the Boooomerrang into the ghost zone and jumped onto the Specter Speeder and began to follow it.

As Jazz, Danny and his two friends were racing locking onto the Boooomerrang, Jack Frost was quite busy trying to come up with another scheme.

"My last attack on the Christmas goers didn't go so well" said Jack as he began to pace around the ground then he picked up a newspaper of Jack Fenton's old failures in also making him look down upon Amity Park, "so why not blame a moron like this for Christmas' downfall?"

As Jack Frost began to scheme to frame Jack Fenton for Christmas' demise, both Jack and Maddie were still arguing over the fiasco that happen in the mall.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me for the last time" said Maddie.

"Oh come on Maddie" said Jack, "those Santas could be agents or spies for the head Spirit of Christmas."

"You nearly de-bearded more Santas than this Inviso Bill ever did" said Maddie.

"Look, I think if I can prove myself worthy to the people of this town, I'm going to catch that ghost if it's the last thing I do" said Jack then Jack turned on the television, "maybe some television would do the best for both of us right now."

As Jack turned it on to the news channel, Jack Frost had managed to resurrect his army of snowmen that were ruining Christmas.

"Yes my minions!" laughed Jack Frost as he shouted to the world, "It is I Inviso Bill and my army of snowmen thanks to my ice powers are prepared to destroy Christmas once and for all!"

"Say, doesn't Inviso Bill look a little different from our other encounters with him?" asked Maddie as she suspiciously looked at the self-proclaimed imposter.

"Sorry Maddie" said Jack as he was beginning to leave for the Fenton RV, "but that's good enough for me to take him in."

"I can tell that I'm going to regret this" sighed Maddie as she was joining Jack.

Back in the center of town, Jack Frost was having a wonderful time causing all the mayhem. He ordered his snowmen army to freeze up the large Christmas tree in the center along with scaring the population away from the town center. Before Jack Frost or his snowmen army could cause anymore damage, the Fenton RV came rolling along the way destroying the various snowmen as it was moving toward Jack Frost.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked Jack Frost as he looked at the Fenton RV.

"Alright ghost boy!" shouted Jack Fenton as he and Maddie leaped out of the RV with their anti-ghost weapons drawn, "You're going to stop ruining Christmas for the rest of us!"

"Me, ruin Christmas?" asked Jack Frost as he was pretending to not notice a thing, "But you are the town goof ball, the one who does more damage than all other ghosts combined. You are the one I quite remember one year that you ruined Christmas by trying to abduct Santa, were you not?"

"Hey, that year I almost caught the Spirit of Christmas, but what you're doing here is much worse besides breaking in and all that other stuff" said Jack Fenton.

"Why don't you try to go against my snowmen army?" asked Jack Frost as he snapped his finger and the snowmen began to surround both Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"Looks like this is it" said Jack Fenton who was pointing his anti-ghost gun at the snowmen.

"Far from it" said Maddie.

Maddie then took out an anti-ghost bow and began to strike each of the snowmen down. While she was doing that, Jack Fenton then began firing his weapon against the snowmen, melting the snowmen into nothing.

"These two are more trouble than that ghost boy" said Jack Frost as he was studying Maddie and Jack Fenton fighting his snowmen army, "so why not put things on ice!"

As both Maddie and Jack Fenton were getting the upper hand on the situation, Jack Frost froze the weapons they were using right on their hands. The two tried to break free, but couldn't and the remaining snowmen army began to march toward them.

"This isn't good" said Jack Fenton who was trying to free his frozen hands from the anti-ghost gun he was using.

"I know what you mean" said Maddie as she was having her own trouble, "I don't think that ghost boy can do this sort of thing or has the powers to do this yet."

"You are correct my dear" said Jack Frost as he leaped down and moved his snowmen soldiers aside, "he can't because I am Jack Frost."

"Oh great, somebody else who took my name" sighed Jack Fenton, "just what I need."

"I think you two would make wonderful hostages for me" said Jack Frost as he gave an evil smirk to the two.

"This can't be good" said Jack Fenton.

While Jack Frost was making plans to use Maddie and Jack Fenton as his hostages, Jazz, Danny and his two friends were getting closer to the location of where the Boooomerrang was leading them.

"Looks like we're getting closer to the North Pole" said Tucker as he was beginning to shiver, "I think Danny's little flu-problems could be quite handy."

"Perhaps" said Jazz, "but we really need to get some information on this Jack Frost character."

"Looks like this is the door" said Danny as the Boooomerrang was floating around it.

Jazz, Danny and his two friends went through the door and the Boooomerrang led the way toward what looked like some sort of mini-Dutch village in the middle of nowhere.

"We better catch that Boooomerrang before it can break something there" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode and began chasing it.

"Wait for us" said Sam as she along with Tucker and Jazz ran close behind him.

Danny had finally caught the Boooomerrang, but not before it fell right into the hands of a large fat man in red.

"Wow, I don't believe it, he exists" said Sam as they stopped running right in front of the large fat man in red.

"I see you kids have come here quite a bit early" said Santa, "in my book that can lead you to go on the Naughty List unfortunately."

"But we need help" said Danny as he hovered down to Santa.

"Wait, I know you, you're that ghost boy, Danny Phantom, who is really Danny Fenton" said Santa.

"You know I have ghost powers?" asked Danny in such astonishment.

"Of course I do, I know everything about you kids" replied Santa then he signaled them to follow him into the large house, "come on in."

As old St. Nick along with Danny, Jazz and his two friends began walking into the house, Santa was quite curious to know why they had come to his village so early before the Christmas season.

"So you kids, I'm quite curious into knowing why you have come to me so early, and you Sam I know you don't even celebrate the holiday and you came along anyway" said Santa.

"Well, we sort of ran into this Jack Frost" said Danny.

"He's been trying to ruin Christmas for Amity Park" cried Tucker.

"I see your situation" said Santa as he placed down the Boooomerrang on a table, "I remember one year Jack Frost attempted to turn my village into a tourist spot and buy their way into being on the Nice List. You kids certainly don't look like the types to do that."

"Of course not" said the four to St. Nick.

"So what else is your problem with Jack Frost?" asked Santa.

"Well, I have been getting this flu, it's not the ordinary flu" replied Danny.

"The snow melts all around him" added Tucker, "and we can't have a good snowball fight with him because of it."

"Hmm, I do have contact with the ghost realm" said Santa as he began to walk over to Danny then he leans over, "I think you have heat powers Daniel and I think it just might be enough to defeat Jack Frost from ruining Christmas in Amity Park."

"So you're going to train me?" asked Danny, "To control my new powers?"

"Of course" replied Santa, "we should start immediately I can already feel Jack Frost has gained much power in Amity Park."


	5. Controlling Heat

Chapter 5: Controlling Heat

Santa had setup a training course quite similar to how Frostbite showed Danny his ice powers. Old St. Nick knew something was quite wrong going on in Amity Park consider that Danny wasn't there to intervene against Jack Frost who was already turning the town into one icy place to be made into an icy kingdom for himself.

"We better get you started by having you control your heat powers" said Santa as the elves were finish placing the final touches on the training course.

"I just hope I can get back in time to stop this Jack Frost" said Danny.

"First thing is first, the trainer who taught you about your ice powers said your ice powers came from within, your ghost sense am I right?" asked Santa.

"Yea, Frostbite did told me that" replied Danny, "but where did my heat powers originated from?"

"It is the heat being released from your ghost beams my boy" replied Santa, "sort of like the warmth people get around me, well not really though."

"So how would I concentrate on having heat coming out of me?" asked Danny.

"Do what Frostbite told you about your ice powers, but apply them to heat" replied Santa.

Danny then concentrated all of his attention, the surrounding coldness of the air was making it quite difficult for this concentration, but somehow, Danny managed to take control as the snow began to melt around him. Jazz along with Danny's two friends who were watching this unfold weren't surprised, but then they were shocked once Danny's eyes lid up bright yellowish red eyes instead of icy blue eyes. Danny then fired a flaming ghost beam directly at a target on the training course, destroying it completely.

"Excellent Daniel" said Santa as he was observing it, "I kind of wish that I had these sort of powers. Then old Jack Frost wouldn't hit me with a shovel. Well, why not show off more of your heat powers?"

"It'll be a pleasure" replied Danny as he fired some more heat ghost beams at the targets on the training course destroying them.

"Hmm, I wonder if you could melt that large snowman for me" said Santa to Danny to the large snowman outside of his shop.

"Will do" said Danny as he floated toward the large snowman and used his heat ghost beam, but instead the giant snowman stood quite still.

"Hmm, this is quite odd" said Santa as he along with Jazz and Danny's two friends came to the scene, "you should have melted the snowman by now. Hmm, I think combining your Ghostly Wail and your heat powers should do the trick. Sort of like a Heat Wave move if you will."

"Will do" said Danny.

Danny held his breathe and used his Ghostly Wail combined with his heat powers, the large snowman then quickly began to melt very rapidly. Even the snow surrounding the large snowman also began to melt.

"My boy" said Santa as he placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, "I think you're ready to take on Jack Frost."

"Well, thanks for your help" said Danny as he reverted back to his human form to Santa.

"I think it would be wise for you, your sister and your two friends to head back to Amity Park" said Santa, "my elves can add more fuel to your Specter Speeder along with rebuilding that large snowman as well. Well, you kids better head back to Amity Park soon or you will end up on my Naughty List, seriously, you will."

After Santa's elves placed more fuel in the Specter Speeder along with rebuilding the large snowman Danny had melted with his heat powers, Santa gave Danny back the Boooomerrang and took out his DNA so that the Boooomerrang wouldn't be able to find him. Instead, Santa had placed Jack Frost's DNA into the device and handed it back to Danny.

"I think this would make things faster to get back to Amity Park" said Santa.

"Well" said Tucker, "we wouldn't want to be late or get on the Naughty List. Let's get out of here."

"Right behind you" said Jazz.

As Danny and his two friends were getting onto the Specter Speeder, Jazz threw the Boooomerrang right into the portal they had come out of. She then jumped onto the Specter Speeder and they began to follow it through the ghost zone. While they were doing that, Jack Frost had already turned Amity Park into an icy paradise for himself. Jack and Maddie Fenton were Jack Frost's prisoners, while Jack Frost had frozen all the doors and windows shut from the rest of the town as a practical joke along with using his snowmen army to patrol the rest of the town.

"You won't get away with this" said Jack Fenton who was chained to the wall.

"Oh, I think I already have" said Jack Frost as he was coming over to him, "you see, I was simply being an imposter of this Inviso Bill or this Danny Phantom or whoever you people call him to frame him while I have my fun."

"Why don't you let me go so I can show you what my definition of fun is" said Maddie as she was struggling to free herself from the icy chains.

"And what might that be my dear?" asked Jack Frost as he approached her.

"Kicking your butt" replied Maddie.

"That's telling him" said Jack Fenton.

"You two are no threat to me anymore" said Jack Frost as he began to pace between the two, "because I have this town to myself and I plan on doing the same to the rest of the nation and the rest of the world. Everything shall be under an icy wasteland where I rule everything."

Before Jack Frost could turn around, the Boooomerrang came out of nowhere and smacked right at Jack Frost's back head, knocking him down.

"Hey, what the heck is my Boooomerrang doing right there?" asked Jack Fenton.

"This stupid device is yours?!" shouted Jack Frost as he showed it to Jack Fenton.

"Uh, yea" said Maddie, "he invented it."

"But what I really want to know is who threw it?" asked Jack Frost as he began to give a blue aura around himself.

"Want to take a guess?" asked a voice behind Jack Frost.

As the icy villain turned around, he notices that it was none other than Danny Phantom who had a somewhat different look. Danny had yellowish red eyes instead of icy blue eyes.

"It's time to heat things up" said Danny as he used his heat powers and fired a heat ghost beam knocking Jack Frost off the platform and sending him falling right into the snow.

Danny then used his heat powers and freed his parents.

"You two better get the town free and get rid of those snowmen" said Danny to his parents.

"Well, we normally don't say this to a ghost" said Jack Fenton, "but thanks. Come on Maddie, let's get those snowmen."

"Right behind you" said Maddie.

As Danny's parents went to the Fenton RV, Jack Frost had got himself up from the snow and notice that those two were heading to the RV to which Jack Frost had forgotten to frozen.

"Stupid me" said Jack Frost as he began to walk toward the RV, "looks like I should be putting this on ice."

"Not on my watch you are" said Danny as he came toward him.

Danny then gave Jack Frost a flaming fist punch sending him flying against the snow. Jack Frost then notice that he was beginning to melt because of Danny's heat powers.

"Kid, you are really starting to annoy me" said Jack Frost as he began to regenerate what was lost and flared up his ice powers and charged at Danny.

Jack Frost used his ice powers and attempted to trap Danny in an ice cube like he attempted to do before. But Danny flared up his heat powers and formed a heat shield around him, which reduced the ice into mere water. Jack Frost then decided it was time to bring in some reinforcements by calling upon his snowmen army to the scene. The snowmen army then began to form into a giant snowman, even larger than the previous snowman.

"Destroy him" said Jack Frost as he ordered the mega-giant snowman to attack Danny.

"This looks like trouble" said Danny as he notice the mega-giant snowman coming toward him.


	6. Thawing the Frost

Chapter 6: Thawing the Frost

Danny knew that he was being cornered by the mega-giant snowman to which Jack Frost had leaped right onto its head and was controlling it.

"Kid" said Jack Frost, "you have really been a thorn in my foot. There's always an old saying, don't play with fire kid. Now smash him into pieces!"

The mega-giant snowman with its large fist then made its attack against Danny. It attempted to smash him, but Danny managed to dodge the attack. Danny then used his heat ghost beam at the mega-giant snowman, but every time he tried it, the mega-giant snowman would always regenerate whatever was lost and gave Danny a good punch sending him crashing against the wall. Then the snowman attempted to smash Danny and pin him against the wall, but Danny managed to dodge that attack just in time.

"This fellow is too much for me" said Danny as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Don't worry Danny, we're on our way" said Jazz who was on the Specter Speeder with Tucker at the wheel.

"Time for some reinforcements" said Sam as she pressed some buttons on the Specter Speeder revealing some anti-ghost heat guns.

The anti-ghost heat guns then began to fire at the mega-giant snowman. The snowman tried to regenerate its lost snow. This gave Danny the right chance to use his Ghostly Wail against the mega-giant snowman. He held his breath and combined his Ghostly Wail with his heat powers, sending a microwave of heat toward the mega-giant snowman.

"My snowman, not again!" cried Jack Frost as it was shrinking.

The mega-giant snowman then melted into nothing but water, but Jack Frost still stood there.

"That's it kid" said Jack Frost, "until I'm able to take over this world and turn it into an icy wasteland, guess I'm going to have to get rid of you and your friends."

"I would like to see you try that" said Danny.

"Fine by me" said Jack Frost as he flared up an icy blue aura.

"You're on" said Danny as he flared up with his new heat powers giving a yellowish-red aura around him.

The two then charged at each other, Danny fired a heat ghost beam sending Jack Frost crashing against the snow. He then recovered from the attack and attempted to use his ice powers against Danny, but Danny managed to use his heat powers and formed a heat shield around himself.

"It's about time that you start to thaw" said Danny to Jack Frost.

Danny then decided it was time again to use his Ghostly Wail combined with his heat powers. He then raced up above from Amity Park, held his breath quite a bit and used a combination of his Ghostly Wail and his heat powers, sending a heat wave across Amity Park, melting all the snow and thawing all the buildings that Jack Frost had frozen shut and took the citizens of Amity Park hostage. Even Jack Frost himself was feeling the heat as he was beginning to melt which had never happen to him before.

"This can't be happening to me!" cried Jack Frost as he was beginning to melt.

As all of this was going on, Danny's parents were looking around and notice things were getting quite warm.

"This is just too suspicious" said Maddie as she was looking on the radar of the RV, "seems like all this heat energy is coming from the town center."

"Then that's where we should be heading" said Jack Fenton, "let's go get that ghost boy for ruining the winter holiday!"

As Danny's parents were heading toward the town center, Jack Frost was turning into nothing but a puddle of water.

"Well this is just great" said Jack Frost who couldn't revert himself back to his icy human form because of the excessive heat.

"Looks like we can just mop him up" said Tucker as he landed the Specter Speeder.

"Which is just what we have" said Sam as she got one out.

Tucker took the mop from Sam and began to mop up Jack Frost. Jazz then got a bucket for Tucker and released Jack Frost right into the bucket.

"This is so humiliating for me" sighed Jack Frost as he was being placed into the bucket.

"So where do you think we should keep him in prison?" asked Jazz.

"I think I know where" replied Danny as he changed himself back into his human self.

"Say" said Jack Fenton as the RV stopped and he and Maddie got out, "how did this place got so warm so fast?"

"Yea, that's what I want to know" replied Maddie, "we suspect the ghost boy ruined our winter holiday."

"Uh, you just missed him" said Danny, "he flew away but don't worry, I'm sure the snow will come back."

"Yea, you're probably right" said Jack Fenton as he got back into the RV, "we'll tell everybody that it's safe to come out now that ghost boy isn't causing anymore trouble."

"So where are you going to place Jack Frost?" asked Sam to Danny as his parents left the scene.

"I think I know just what to do with him" said Danny.

A few hours later, Danny was in the ghost zone at Clockwork's place. He then gave the bucket which was holding Jack Frost as a prison.

"So this must be Jack Frost" said Clockwork as he was handed the bucket.

"Yep, took care of him with the help from Santa trying to control my heat powers" said Danny.

"Well, I should warn you" said Clockwork as he placed Jack Frost in a secured location, "you still have other powers yet to be discovered and some of them can get quite dicey."

"Don't you worry" said Danny as he was heading back home, "if they come up I'll be able to control them."

"Let's hope so" said Clockwork, "and oh, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and all that other stuff."

"Ditto" said Danny as he left the scene.


End file.
